1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security device for section processor, and more particularly, to a security device for section processor which can execute an information security function for high speed data in a super highway information network in real time by implementing an information security algorithm by hardware.
2. Description of the Related Art
The research towards the super highway information network which is currently being developed in many countries is focused on the development of the technologies required in the super highway information network itself. However, an information security function in the super highway information network has not yet been developed thus far. In this regard, works directed to the preparation of a draft as to the information security in the super highway information network have been initiated at the ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) forum since 1995. However, these works are still in an early stage that only an information security scheme at an upper level by software has been proposed. Note that the processing speed is relatively slow according to the information security scheme at the upper level. Also, the information security scheme by software has a drawback that high speed data in the super highway information network cannot be processed in real time.
Recently, multimedia users who try to communicate by using the ATM technology, which is a key to the super highway information network, are increasing. However, the risk that various information in the ATM system can be lost increases due to hackers or crackers. Particularly, the information security in the super highway information network is becoming more important than in any other system since information intrusions in the super highway information network by hackers or crackers can be done within a very short period.
The conventional information security technique in the ATM has been implemented at the upper level of the super highway information network by software by using generalized processors or digital signal processors. However, according to these conventional techniques, the data processing speed is very slow. Further, these conventional techniques have a drawback that high speed data transferred via the super highway information network cannot be processed at a high speed, since they are implemented by using generalized processors or digital signal processors at the upper level of the super highway information network by software.